


Walk of Shame

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine Cullen's night after the Wicked Grace game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

“I’m leaving, I don’t want to witness our commander’s walk of shame back to the barracks.” Cassandra said as she pushed back from the table to leave.

“Well I do.” Dorian said, pointedly looking in Cullen’s direction.

“It comes off, I didn’t know it came off…” Cole said, causing the Inquisitor beside him to giggle. She certainly knew the armor came off, in fact she had become quite proficient at removing it.

Most everyone at the table began to get up so that Cullen could have some sense of privacy. Trevelyan winked at Cullen before she left to join the others, leaving only the Iron Bull and Cullen left at the table.

Cullen swallowed hard as he began to stand, and with one last look around to make sure the coast was clear he darted to the side and towards the exit. As soon as he was outside of the tavern Cullen came to a complete stop.

“Andraste’s frozen tits…” It was cold, _very_ cold. The cold was not what had stopped him, however.

Cullen had just spent the last several months teaching the men and women of the Inquisition’s Army to overcome their fears, to carry themselves with confidence and proceed into any task with a level head. So he couldn’t very well streak naked to his barracks. No, he had to be the Commander first and foremost. He had to make them believe that it was his choice to be walking naked to his rooms, just another night in Skyhold.

Cullen straightened his posture, squared his shoulders and pushed his chin high in the air. One hand covered his nakedness, the other hung at his side. Cullen began to talk towards the battlements, looking straight ahead and doing his best to ignore the many curious eyes that had turned in his direction. Had he really put _this many_ soldiers on guard duty?

Cullen nodded his head to the soldiers who went to attention as he passed, however was quick to reprimand any who gawked at him. “Haven’t you ever seen someone walking home from the tavern, soldier? _Eyes ahead!_ ” His voice had deepened with agitation, his words sharp.

The walk up to the battlements and to his rooms seemed to be taking forever, and what was worse, Josephine still had his clothes and armor. He would have to get it from her in the morning. Thankfully he did have plenty of breeches and leather shirts in his room.

Cullen sighed in relief when he finally reached his office, closing the door behind him and sliding the bolt into place. “Makers breathe…” He slid down the door into a sitting position, one leg stretched straight out, the other bent so he could rest his elbow on it. His head thudded back against the door as he shut his eyes.

Tomorrow would be here too soon. Cullen however wasn’t too worried, let him catch someone talking about his naked bottom – they would have chamber pot cleaning detail for a month. The thought brought a smile to his lips as Cullen stood, suddenly he felt much better.


End file.
